Integrated thermo-electric generator devices generally comprise an architecture of miniaturized vertical thermopiles coupled in series and using conventional thermo-electric materials such as bismuth telluride (Bi2Te3).
However, the vertical structure of these generators and the usual thermo-electronic materials tend to be incompatible with the conventional CMOS fabrication methods.